Of Julliet from Romeo and Cinderella
by AhtnamasLockedLatthios
Summary: Todo lo bueno, tiene que tener un final. No importa que tan doloroso sea, no importa si es algo feliz o triste. Siempre habrá un final menos esperado. ¿Estaba bien que fuese de esa manera? Su amor se iba y quedaba en las rebeldes redes de la bruja que se hacia pasar por princesa. [RomanoxLuxemburgoxMónaco. Rated T por algunos temas sexuales y malas palabras.]


¡Hey! Hola. Espero que disfruten la lectura.

Los personajes son propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz. Este fanfic está basado en una canción de Miku Hatsune. . . probablemente.

* * *

Por primera vez en su vida, se subió al escenario. Ya no importaba su miedo escénico, lo que tenía que decir era más importante que un simple miedo tonto.

Vestía de un vestido rojo pasión que al menos le quedaba tres dedos por encima de la rodilla, unas medias negras que le quedaban a mitad del muslo, estaban algo rotas. Sus labios estaban pintados de un suave carmín y su mirada oliva resaltaba bastante con ese delineador negro. Su cabello medio largo estaba atado con un listón verde.

Julchen no tardó en subir junto con él, su estilo de ropa y pintado era similar, sólo que con la diferencia que sus labios estaban de un brillo azul prusiano, al igual que su vestido.

Antonio y Francis fueron los finales quienes pisaron el escenario. Al contrario de las dos primeras personas, ellos vestían de trajes formales, nada del otro mundo, sólo una camisa blanca con pantalones y saco negro, el francés tenía una corbata azul rey mientras que el español tenía un moño color granada.

Todos tomaron sus lugares.

Beilschmidt tomó su guitarra, la cual era negra con toques de azul. Carriedo se sentó en el banquillo que se encontraba tras su batería. Bonnefoy agarró su bajo, a lado de este había una mesa con una pandereta, en cierto modo, era extraño. Y, por último… Vargas colocaba correctamente sus dos micrófonos. Sí, uno era para que el cantara y otro para su piano. El mencionado tomó aire, no sin ver por última vez al público, encontrándose a unos ojos verde esmeralda en la primera fila.

"¡Muy bien! Escuchen con atención, nosotros somos el BF4. La canción que tocaremos es una composición original. Se llama 'De Julieta a Romeo y Cenicienta', esperamos que les guste." Una voz algo gruesa salió de la persona de ropas rojas y negras. Descolocando un tanto a las personas. ¿No era una mujer?

"Y si no les gusta, fácilmente lo pueden decir. No saldrán **tan** lastimados." Esta vez fue la voz rasposa de la alemana.

"Gianni… ¿En qué estás pensando?"

El suave sonido de la pandereta y la guitarra inició, seguido de la voz del chico con vestido rojo.

 _De lo que mi corazón sintió y_

 _Nunca pude expresar_

 _Hoy susurré el sentimiento aquel…_

 _Que antes enterré_

 _Siempre fuimos como uno_

 _Junto a ti estaba todo el día_

 _Dos corazones destinados a encontrarse_

 _Después de esta vida llegar_

 _Tan conectados_

 _Que hasta llegamos a sentir lo que el otro añora_

 _Incluso las tristezas y emociones_

 _Nuestras almas se conocen de muchas vidas atrás._

 _Hace tres años…_

Un suspiro y se estiró en su asiento. Por fin había terminado el examen de admisión para esa prestigiosa preparatoria de Madrid. Ambos eran demasiado inteligentes, lo sabían y fueron invitados por medio de cartas para eso. Aunque bueno, se desvelaron la noche anterior por estudiar tanto.

Lovino Gianni Vargas, un chico de unos dieciséis años. Nada especial, moreno claro, castaño oscuro, ojos verde oliva en el cual tenían una pequeña parte de color avellana, italiano sureño y con un gracioso mechón de cabello que sobre salía de su flequillo. No medía más que un metro con sesenta y ocho centímetros.

Nathan Van der Hoeven, igual que Lovino tenía dieciséis años, era menor que Lovino por unos pocos meses. De cabello cenizo medio rizado, su flequillo le cubría el ojo derecho. Ojos verdes esmeralda, tez pálida sin llegar a lo enfermizo, luxemburgués con sangre belga y neerlandesa. Medía alrededor de media cabeza más que el ítalo. Un metro con ochenta centímetros.

El castaño se levantó de su lugar, guardando su lápiz, borrador y sacapuntas en sus bolsillos. Por su mala suerte, su amigo había estado en otro salón. Sólo esperaba que si es que lo llegaban a aceptar, les tocara en la misma clase. Antes de salir de ese salón casi vacío, suspiró de nuevo, sonrojándose levemente. Hace tiempo que él quería decirle algo importante, pero no había tenido oportunidad.

Se lo iba a decir antes de que se acabara el bachillerato.

Empezó a correr por los pasillos, casi cayéndose en las escaleras por su torpeza e incluso siendo regañado por algunos profesores. Se disculpó con ellos y una vez que estos se iban, corría de nuevo hacia la salida.

Él había estado en el quinto piso mientras que el cenizo había estado en el segundo. Lo envidaba un poco por ello. Lo pudo divisar en el cerco desde las puertas de vidrio. Pudo notar que hablaba con alguien por el celular y de vez en cuando daba la espalda. Aprovechaba esos momentos para acercarse lentamente y esconderse de tras de un pequeño grupo de personas. Agradecía ser bajito sólo por eso.

Aunque su plan se arruinó cuando este se giró justo cuando ya iba a saltar sobre el luxemburgués. Nathan simplemente terminó su llamada y guardó su celular en los bolsillos de su pantalón, alzando levemente la ceja al ver la pose en la que se encontraba su mejor amigo.

"… ¿Qué haces, Gianni?"

Y se convirtió en un tomate.

Bueno, su rostro. Si fuera posible, incluso se podría cocinar un huevo por lo caliente que estaba. Pero de inmediato se puso recto y carraspeó levemente. Sí, de nuevo había hecho el ridículo frente al menor.

"No preguntes y vámonos." Dijo al fin el castaño, desviando su mirada.

Nathan soltó una pequeña risita burlona antes de comenzar a caminar, seguido de Lovino. Durante los primeros minutos del trayecto hacia la parada de autobuses no dijeron nada. El Vargas simplemente estaba avergonzado y siempre tardaba un poco a que bajaran los colores de su cara. El cenizo sólo esperó. Sabía que se hacía un comentario al azar, el castaño se trabaría y se mordería la lengua. Y que después de eso lloraría.

Bueno, su bus llegó bastante rápido. Y era una ventaja vivir ambos en un apartamento. Claro, los padres de ambos le mandaban dinero suficiente todas las semanas.

Una vez ya pagado el bus y sentados, Lovino apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro ajeno. No era coqueteo, ni quería mimos, sólo… Se encontraba cansado. Bastante. Nunca en su vida había hecho un examen tan difícil. Esperaba que todo el esfuerzo valiera la pena, pues no quería intentar el año siguiente, además de que en cuanto terminara la preparatoria tendría que ir de nuevo a Nápoles a terminar sus estudios y Nathan se iría a Francia, a ayudar a sus padres con el negocio familiar y quizá estudiar también. Esos pensamientos sólo empeoraron su estado de ánimo, además de que le puso algo nervioso. No, no quería que aquello pasara. Diablos, sentía que en cualquier momento se pondría a llorar, ahí. En un bus. ¿No es un poco idiota?

Se abrazó al brazo ajeno, el luxemburgués no le dio importancia sino después de sentir las tibias lágrimas del mayor cayendo en su ante brazo y parte del dorso de su mano.

"¿Qué sucede, Lovino?" Preguntó Nathan, con cierta voz calmada mientras acariciaba el cabello del moreno. Sintió las miradas de asco de varias personas. Las ignoró. No tenían que ponerse así sólo porque trataba de consolar a su mejor amigo, ¿verdad? "Estás pensando de nuevo en 'eso', ¿no?"

"Sí…" Gianni suspiró, limpiando sus lágrimas con la manga de la camisa contraria. "En serio, no quiero dejar de hablarte, además… Eres el único que se ríe con mis chistes raros."

"Gianni, no te tienes que preocupar por eso. Podemos usar chats, el whats y más cosas para mantenernos en contacto…"

"¡Pero yo digo que me gusta sentirte así, cerca de mí! Tocándote y tal…" El sureño sólo se acercó un poco más, lo suficiente como para cuando levantara la mirada, le diera un pequeño roce con la nariz. Un pequeño beso estilo esquimal, al menos así era para el ítalo. El de tez pálida no se movió de su lugar, al contrario, juntó su frente con la del mayor, proporcionándole así un poco de seguridad.

"¡Vayan a un hotel sí se piensan poner amorosos, par de maricas!" Se escuchó desde atrás del camión

Lovino sólo levantó el brazo que estaba libre… Y mostró el dedo medio. No iba a romper más la atmosfera separándose de Nathan y gritando. Al fin estaban cerca y podían sentir en sus labios la exhalación ajena. Podían verse a los ojos, los cuales ambos pares tenían la pupila dilatada.

Se notaba que el castaño quería besarlo, sin embargo, el cenizo se apartó con la excusa de que ya se habían pasado de estación… Bueno, no era una excusa, realmente se habían pasado de estación.

 _"_ _Deja de ser tan provocativo, Lovi…"_

 _Dos meses después de ese día…_

"…Entra…mos…"Dijo Lovino en un hilo de voz.

"Entramos…"Repitió Nathan, aun flipando por lo que acababa de ver en su buzón de correo.

En sus correos ya les había llegado el mensaje. Era demasiado extenso, pero sólo se fijaron en la parte de '¡Felicidades joven Vargas Lovino/Van der Hoeven Nathan!' Seguido del curso y turno en el que iba a estar.

"¡Nathan, lo logramos! ¡Y estamos en la clase B de la mañana!" Grito, un tanto eufórico el mayor, casi aventando y tacleando al mencionado. Sólo era un abrazo, en el cual se colgó como un mono a su madre. Obviamente el luxemburgués lo sostenía, poniendo una mano en el (cómodo) trasero de su amigo para que no se resbalara mientras que con la otra simplemente alejaba su flequillo.

"No me lo creo…" El cenizo se sentó en el suelo de su habitación, a lo indio. Esta vez sus manos rodeaban la cintura del castaño. Sí, ambos notaron eso pocos segundos después pero no dijeron algo sobre ello.

"¡Yo tampoco! Dios, quiero besar a alguien." Leves segundos de silencio mientras el otro chico todavía movía sus labios, como si estuviera rezando porque aquello no fuera un sueño. "Nath, déjame besarte." Dijo al fin Lovino, un tanto divertido. Era obvio que no iba en serio… O al menos así lo parecía su voz, pues sus ojos demostraban lo contrario.

El menor salió de sus pensamientos en cuanto escuchó esa extraña propuesta. Levantó levemente la ceja visible y separó un poco a Lovino para verle directamente a los ojos. Esperaba haber escuchado mal. "Perdón, ¿qué has dicho?"

"Nathan, déjame besarte."

"Erm… Vale."

Esperen, ¿en serio había aceptado? ¿En serio? De todas formas, Lovino no lo besó en los labios, pues sabía que eso sería bastante arriesgado. Había levantado el flequillo contrario y le plantó el pequeño beso en la frente… Y en la mejilla derecha, de paso.

"Zasca. Ahora, ¡a por cerveza y vino para celebrar!" Dijo Gianni, mientras se levantaba de las piernas del menor.

Poco después se levantó Nathan, con algo de dificultad pues sus piernas estaban algo dormidas, se le había olvidado por completo que su amigo pesaba. No mucho, pero si era algo pesado. Lovino ya se había ido a poner los zapatos, que estos se encontraban cerca de la puerta, en una pequeña estantería.

"¿Desde cuándo te gusta la cerveza?" Sonrió el Van der Hoeven, algo divertido por el extraño comportamiento infantil del Vargas.

"Desde ahora, vámonos al mercado. Que también necesitamos la comida de la semana."

"…Lovino, te recuerdo que somos menores de edad."

"Uh-huh, ¿y? ¿Recuerdas a mi abuelo?"

"Sí, siempre me envía imágenes de señoritas semi-desnudas a mis redes sociales."

"¿En serio? Bueno, a lo que iba… La semana pasada, mientras tú estabas afuera recibiendo el dinero de ambos, habían llegado tres botellas de vino del año mil ochocientos y pico. Regalo del viejo."

"¿De verdad? Pero, Lovino… Recuerda la última vez que bebiste vino."

"¡Es por eso que estás tú aquí! No dejes que me emborrache. En pocas palabras, cuando vaya por una quinta copa de vino, me lo quitas y así no habrá momentos más homosexuales entre nosotros. Y no tendremos se-"

"¡Y-ya entendí!" Interrumpió el luxemburgués al italiano antes de que recordara ese día en el que ambos tenían catorce. Nathan tenía ya un leve tono rosado en sus mejillas. En serio, no era necesario haberle recordado aquel momento.

"Oh, vale… ¡Pues entonces, primero por la comida de la semana!"

* * *

Perdón por ser tan random. ¡Los reviews, favs, follows y tomatezos son bienvenidos!


End file.
